


Lyrium

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Lyrium Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: "I should be taking it." - Cullen Rutherford (DA:I)written for the prompt: "You thought I actually cared about you?" dadrunkwriting





	Lyrium

“You thought I actually cared about you?” Ellana spat, green eyes flashing. “Some pathetic excuse for a Templar? You couldn’t even keep to vows you made to your maker. Why would I ever want you?”

“Ellana?” Cullen tries to swallow but finds his throat has gone dry. “This isn’t you.”

“It is me Cullen. I tried to love you. Oh, how I tried. I thought I could overcome this.” She gestures to his kneeling figure. “But you’re so pathetic. You can’t even handle lyrium properly. If you loved me, you’d be taking it. You took it for the chantry, but you can’t give even that much for the inquisition? Your inquisitor? You claim to love me, but that’s bullshit and we both know it. If you did, then Andraste herself couldn’t stop you from giving your all for me. You’ve only gotten one thing right in the time I’ve known you. Cassandra should have you replaced. Our troops deserve the best.”

He was too numb for tears. The place in chest usually reserved for the comforting heat brought on by her presence has been replaced by a hollow ache.

“How many men have we lost for your selfishness? How many could we have saved if you were focused more on our missions than pining for your blue god?”

“Stop.” he begs, hands falling to the ground by his knees. “Please. I cannot take this.”

“Oh, you cannot take this?” she asks mockingly. “Neither could the soldiers we lost in the Arbor Wilds, or at Adamant, or at Haven. They couldn’t take it either. But I guess they don’t matter anymore.”

It’s getting hard for him to breathe. His chest tightens with every breath he tries to draw in. He’s gasping as the tears start to fall. “Get away from me.” He finally looks up at her. The intricate tattoos covering her beautiful face have changed from black to a familiar bright blue. Her eyes match. “This is not real.”

She kneels to his level. “You cannot endure this.”

He backs away. “No. Leave me.” he prays. “Leave me.”

“Bad dream?” he hears her ask and suddenly he’s in bed. His eyes meet hers. Her vallaslin is black again. He closes his eyes and falls back onto his pillow. It was nothing more than a nightmare.

“They always are. Without lyrium they’re worse.” But he would endure. For her. For this.

**Author's Note:**

> MY HEART HURTS.
> 
> SUFFER WITH ME.


End file.
